uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, is the field leader of the X-Men and a math teacher at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Background Scott Summers was the son of Christopher Summers, acclaimed pilot for the United States Air Force. Christopher had a habit of taking his family on vacations around the country in his personal aircraft when he had any leave from his service. When returning from a trip to Alaska, Christopher's plane began to fail and it was clear that it was going to crash. With only one parachute, Scott's mother strapped him and his younger brother Alex together. The 11-year-old Scott promised his mother that he would protect his brother, the two were pushed out of the plane. Between the parachute not deploying and the sound of his the explosion behind him, Scott was sure that both he and Alex were going to die. Scared, he screamed out for his mother right before his field of vision turned bright red. Everything after that went black, as he was knocked out. When Scott woke up, he was informed that he had been in a coma from massive head trauma for a year, and was currently being held at the Essex Orphanage in Omaha. His brother, Alex, had already been adopted in the time that he was in his coma, as they were unable to locate any known living relatives. Frustrated and alone, Scott became very insular. He also started to suffer from migraine headaches, which doctors attributed to poor vision. When he was 15-years-old, depressed by his circumstances, Scott ran away from the orphanage. While passing by a construction site, Scott's mutant powers manifested. A red blast of energy shot out from his eyes, demolishing the nearby construction site and nearly killing several of the workers. Scott was unsure what was happening, but he shut his eyes tight and ran. Blinded, scared and sure that he was a murderer, Scott worried about what his future had in store. What Scott didn't know was that he had been followed by Charles Xavier through his Cerebro system for quite some time. Xavier found the scared teen and told him that he was opening a school for people like Scott, mutants who needed somewhere they could be safe and learn. Scott agreed to join the school, becoming one of the handful of students in the charter freshmen class. Xavier gave Scott the one thing to black his concussive blast, several pairs of ruby quartz sunglasses and a specialty visor to release small amount of the uncontrollable blast. Scott soon learned about the other side of Xavier's plan, the freedom fighting group known as the X-Men. Scott was offered the position of field leader, and took on the codename Cyclops due to his single-eye visor. While the early going was difficult, the group found their footing and made strives in offering an alternative to the public perception of mutants as a menace and threat. In 2000, Scott graduated from the Xavier School and went to Empire State University for a degree in mathematics and education. He throughout remained active as the X-Men's leader, and once he graduated returned to the school as an alumni instructor, both teaching and training students for future induction into the X-Men proper. Personality Systematic: A lot of Scott's reputation for being a stick-in-the-mud goody-two-shoes comes from his need for systems. He believes in doing things by the book, and in an orderly and lawful manner whenever possible. He expects that people follow instructions, operate within the guidelines set out for them, and to keep their noses clean. Doing things by the book is the way that Scott gets things done. Loyal: Scott is incredibly loyal to people that he believes in and loves. His own well-being and life itself is forfeit if there is anything that he can do to make things better for others. His sense of loyalty and honor is such that there is no offense greater than to betray someone's trust and expectations. Idealistic: For better or worse, Scott has completely bought into the worldview of Charles Xavier, that the world can live in harmony between mutants and humans. He assumes the best in people until proven wrong, and often will try to find the way a bad situation can be turned into a positive, "learning experience". This perspective has historically bitten him, and some might call him naïve, but he has also sometimes given people a chance when no one else will. That doesn't mean he's easy on anyone, simply that he has hopes for them he might not say aloud. Tough: Scott isn't always the easiest person to like; sometimes, he actively makes it difficult. He expects a lot from people, and while he knows when to push and when to step back, he also happens to think the former is more common than the latter. He isn't afraid to praise when needed, but he also will expect more next time. Of course, in social circumstances his "fearless leader" gimmick will die down some, but he still isn't much of a smiler or one to coddle. Powers Scott Summers was born with the mutant ability to shoot a concussive force from his eyes, referred to as an optic blast. While bright red in hue, the power is not heat based, despite being converted from solar energy, but is rather a purely forceful push similar to a battering ram. The full powered blast is pretty substantial, able to tunnel through mountains and pierce through most major metals. Unfortunately, at full blast, his power is completely uncontrollable, pushing anything in his natural field of view away at a high velocity. Scott has no natural way to stop his optic blast other than closing his eyes, and the only material known to stop it is ruby quartz. A visor has been created to help him while in combat, as well as sunglasses. However, if he's ever caught without, things can get very messy, very quickly. Scott is immune to his own blast, thankfully for his eyelids. Close family relatives also seem to be immune, including his little brother Alex. His powers seem to draw energy from the sun, and if he's actually held out of any sort of solar power for 72 hours, he stops producing any sort of optic blast. Skills Scott Summers received a well-rounded academic background, first at the Xavier School and then in college. His personal strengths include spacial mathematics, finding trigonometry and physics fascinating, both of which make him a better aim for his optic blasts and a bit of a pool shark. He also studied the art of teaching, learning how to communicate with students on their level without insulting their intelligence. He also has extensive training as a leader, as the original and current field leader of the X-Men. Scott has to keep himself in top physical condition, skilling him in basic athletic ability. In addition, he has trained in various hand-to-hand combat technique, including karate. He is a trained pilot, a connection he shares with his father. For his own personal time, Scott has created a hobby out of renovating and maintaining classic cars and, his real love, motorcycles. He's licensed to operate both, and is an especially daring and skilled motorcycle rider. Boons When Scott had nowhere else to go, he was brought in by Charles Xavier. Since then, he has been a staunch believer, advocate and soldier for everything Xavier believes in, including both the Xavier School and the X-Men. Scott is the current field leader of the X-Men, meaning he has a crew of people who will follow his commands as well as whom he's responsible for. While the weight is great, he also knows that he has talented and gifted people following his directions, and he knows how to utilize their skills. While his powers are completely uncontrolable, Scott has been given a piece of technology made out of ruby quartz that will allow him to set off a small amount of blasts at a time. The visor is triggered by tension in his brow and eyes, causing it to open just slightly to full open. Multiple pairs of the visors exist, in case one is lost or goes "missing," as well as various styles of sunglasses for more casual wear. Flaws Uncontrolable Powers-After a major blow to the head when he was younger, Scott lost all ability to control the optic blast that shoots out from his eyes. As such, he requires to have something to block the blast; the only known substance other than his own skin is ruby quartz, which is not the easiest substance to find. While he has visors and sunglasses made specially for this reason, he still would be either completely blind or blowing away everything in front of him if he were to ever be seperated. Distant-People who don't know Scott very well might assume that he is stand-offish and cold. The truth is that Scott's demeanor is mostly a defense mechanism to garner respect, but it has brushed more people off than he means to. Those that he has let get closer know that he can be a loyal, kind and warm person. He just doesn't wear that aspect of himself on his sleeve. Personal Code-While Scott realizes that he is the leader of a controversial freedom fighters network, he operates within a strict, perhaps idealistic set of rules. He refuses to kill anyone other than in self-defense, and even then, only if no other option is available. He believes in never forcing people to act against their own free will, unless they are major threat to themselves or others. Lying is never preferable to avoiding the truth. And loyalty is a first priority. Not only does he believe in these rules for himself, but his respect for other people is tied as well to these standards, fairly or not. Workaholic-Scott isn't a busy-body persay, but he also doesn't feel calm or at peace if he has nothing to do or worry about. The weight of the world has to be on his shoulders, and while he doesn't exactly complain about it, it does play into his stone-cold leader persona. The weight, of course, can eventually become crushing and too much for even him to endure on his own. While he hasn't had a mental breakdown or stroke yet, a secret betting pool has been gaining ground. Logs Including Scott Summers 2010-07-18: Mechs Over Manhattan: When Jean Grey is attacked by giant robots, Cyclops and Kitty Pryde fly in to the rescue. And encounter with a stranger with a familiar look. Zandra Thorne also stars. 2010-07-25: Bugs In the Danger Room? Never: Cyclops, along with Havok and Nocturne, runs a Danger Room scenario that doesn't go exactly as expected. 2010-07-29: Assemblies Clash: A pair of competing protest threaten to turn ugly, and Cyclops and the X-Men try to keep it from turning violent. 2010-07-30: Inside a Jean Mind: Scott helps Jean remember a mysterious gunman 2010-08-15: Sweating to the Hologram Robots: Cyclops and Psylocke get a Danger Room work-out. 2010-08-16: One Summers Too Far: Scott discovers he's a father...again. 2010-08-18: Squared Bishop: Scott and Jean finally track down their mysterious gunman 2010-08-19: Mars Invades the Mansion!: Scott discusses evolutionary science with an an alien 2010-08-19: Picking Through Dystopia: Cyclops and Psylocke interrogate Bishop and find some distressing information 2010-08-20: Future Politics: While Cyclops debriefs the X-Men on Bishop's plan, grave news is learned 2010-08-27:Poolside Encounters Alex, Jean & Scott meet up with the Stepford Cuckoos at the mansion's pool. Category:Taken Feature Character Category:X-Men